Reflections
by Connor846
Summary: A visitation during the holidays


_I don't own Superman._

_This is a little idea that came to my head while working on the next chapter of my other story Parental Advice. I Kind of thought it would make a neat idea for a story. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone. _

_Connor_

Somewhere in the distance, foreshadowed by a brief flash of luminescence, the moon peaked from the clouds and rolled through the night sky over the hills. A man stood watching the white flakes that fell from the sky, a thoughtful look perceived in the reflection from the window. Startling blue eyes and a thick shock of black hair looked back from that window pane, looking as if they held the secrets of a man who had seen and experienced what the world had to offer. A slight figure of an old man resided in a chair in the corner. He wasn't anything special to look at, graying blond hair and the rough features of someone who had worked the earth. The light from the fire danced across his ethereal features highlighting his tanned skin and darkening none of the prominent gaze. Yet, when one took a close look at his eyes, having their own unique shade of blue, they almost matched the cerulean gaze that was evident in the window.

"Was it all worth it?" The man at the window asked. A moment stretched out to a minute before a voice issued from the chair. He replied:

"I think you've done everything you possibly can. You've been given the most important and precious of gifts to use. As I said once before, you are here for a reason. I didn't know back then, but I know what it is now"

After listening to the short verse, the man at the window replied:

"Indeed".

As the silence seemed to slow the flow of time, the old grandfather clock in the corner ticked away its relentless assault on time. The old man chose to speak again:

"When we accept tough jobs as a challenge and wade into them with joy and enthusiasm, miracles can happen"

Gazing out upon the fallen snow, the dark haired man ruminated on his choice of words. "I honestly don't regret my choices. However there are some times I wonder … what if" He spoke.

"I have seen some atrocious things that man has done to each other. Things that I wish I could scrub from my memory. All those children in the shops, forced to work day in and day out. And the people who did that to them…"

Reclining in a thoughtful pose, the seated figure spoke:

"People who treat other people as less than human must not be surprised when the fortunes they have picked come back to them two thousand fold"

"I hear those cries when I sleep, sometimes. I did everything I could though. Was it enough? I printed those stories which brought help and relief. If I had made that other choice though … what if I could have accomplished more? Or, what if, by making the other choice, I would have had nothing to do with it all?

A small smile creased the standing man's face as he dwelled upon his time spent in far away land and the various shaking and moving that he accomplished.

"To think that I, a kid from Kansas, could have started a semi-revolution of social reform in that place…" he said.

A smirk arose on the face of the old man seated in the chair

"I often wonder why you seem to be surprised that your 'other talents' are not the ones best suited for a situation"

A small chuckle came from the standing man upon hearing those words. It soon faded into the comfortable silence that both men were enjoying, as one shadow danced upon the walls in the light of the fire.

"I often get melancholy on nights like these. Yet, I am also filled with a bit of tranquility on the acts of nature. It makes no decisions, no plans, and no plots like I have had to do. It just is"

"I often felt the same way watching the fields and being at peace, letting them grow according to the will of nature and the forces around them"

"Exactly. You have always been able to understand me and my decisions."

The man in the chair gave a small nod at this statement, as if to say: Yes, I always understood what you've tried to do and the choices you've made. And I always will.

With that nod, he rose from the chair, and placed his hand upon the other mans shoulder and spoke the following words:

"I often thought that there were two roads that you could have taken. I'm sorry that I could not be there to travel them with you, or advise you which to path to take. I served my purpose in pointing you in the right direction and giving you the tools to with which to walk that path. That does not make me any less proud of you though."

With that came a quick knock on the door followed by the handle starting to turn. With a small smile and a slight squeeze of the hand resting upon the others shoulder, the old man quickly faded away till nothing remained but a set of blue eyes. One of those winked and then it was gone

The door opened and a young woman peeked in the room.

"Clark" she said. "Everyone's waiting for you to make the toast and sit down for dinner."

"I'll be there in a minute" He replied

"Is everything O.K.? I thought I heard another voice besides yours in here …"

"No, it was just your husband talking to him self"

"OK then, I'll tell everyone you're coming out shortly"

The door shut quietly behind her and the man quietly resumed his vigil at the window, ruminating on the words the spirit had spoken. After a short period of time, it seemed like he came to decision, or at least to peace with a decision, and turned towards the door.

Pausing at the threshold before he opened it, he half-turned back and spoke aloud to the room:

"Merry Christmas, Dad." He said, and then left to join his family in celebration.

After the door had shut, one could see a pair of bright blue eyes reflected in the window with a ghost of a smile just below them.


End file.
